<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stronger Than Chamomile by fieryanmitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370755">Stronger Than Chamomile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu'>fieryanmitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 2 of A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020.</p><p>Prompt: Sleepover</p><p>Azuma returns from his nighttime stroll to find Izumi waiting for him outside his room. Suffering from another bout of insomnia, she asks for his help to fall asleep. However, this time, she's looking for something a little bit stronger than chamomile tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Izumi/Yukishiro Azuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stronger Than Chamomile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, I am very late, but I didn’t have time to pre-write my entries, so I’ve been writing as I go!! </p><p>Also, for those who read my Day 1 entry… I’M SO SORRY, I LIED – I thought Day 2 was going to be ItaIzu again, but as I was writing I realized Day 2’s prompt fit so perfectly for this entry (which I had originally planned for later in the week), so I decided to swap them! The ItaIzu fic that was originally supposed to be for today fits a later prompt much better as well, so it will still pop up soon if you were looking out for it!</p><p>But, for now, please enjoy my piece for the “Sleepover” prompt, starring Izumi and Azuma! This takes place chronologically after the “Into the Night” event and is basically a Rated R sequel to Azuma’s “Wait Until Dark” SR card backstage story, haha. It’s honestly just PWP, though. I have nothing to say for myself. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Azuma approached his room after taking his usual late-night stroll, he was surprised to see a certain director standing outside his door.</p><p>“Izumi, were you looking for me?” Azuma asked as he came up to her. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”</p><p>“A-Azuma!” Izumi squeaked, whirling around at his greeting. “S-Sorry – you scared me! I actually just got here a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good to hear. I wouldn’t want you to catch a chill, after all – considering you’re only in your pajamas,” the older man remarked. “Why don’t we chat inside?”</p><p>With a nod, Izumi followed him into his room and settled herself on the couch as he took off his cardigan and hung it in his closet.</p><p>“So, what brings you here so late, Izumi? Is something the matter?” Azuma asked as he finally settled himself across from her. He could see a slight blush across her cheeks, and he couldn’t help chuckling lightly to himself.</p><p>“U-Umm, well,” she started nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her pajama shirt. “I… I was having trouble falling asleep.”</p><p>“Ahhh – I’d be happy to make some chamomile tea for you again,” he replied, getting up from his seat to fetch his tea set and water kettle.</p><p>Just a few weeks ago, he had caught Izumi wandering around in a bout of sleeplessness. He remembered that she had knocked right out after some chamomile tea and the help of a heated eye mask, and some relaxing scents and sounds. Running through his mental supply list, he was sure that he still had a pack of the eye masks left and he had plenty of the lavender incense he had used last time.</p><p>“A-Actually! I-I think I need something, umm, <em>stronger</em> than chamomile to put me to sleep today,” Izumi responded, her blush much more pronounced than earlier.</p><p>Azuma’s eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch as his eyes noted her flustered expression and the movements of her thighs squeezing together. A knowing smile spread across his lips as his hand reached into his storage cupboard.</p><p>“How about a nightcap, then?” he asked breezily, pulling out two sake cups.</p><p>“Th-That, um, should help, I think,” Izumi answered stiltedly.</p><p>The silver-haired man hummed to himself as he poured out two cups of sake and handed one to the young woman in front of him. She stared at the cup for a moment, as if resolving something, and then threw back the sake in one gulp. She coughed once as she wiped her mouth with the back of a hand, and then pushed the cup across the table towards him.</p><p>“I-I need one more, please.”</p><p>Azuma chuckled and wordlessly poured her a second cup as he took a sip of his own. This time, she drank it a bit more slowly. Leaving Izumi to nurse her cup, he stood up once more and lit a stick of incense.</p><p>“That smell… it’s not lavender, is it?” Izumi asked as the scent wafted across his room.</p><p>“No, this is a citrus-scented one,” he replied. “I thought we might want something more… invigorating.”</p><p>He didn’t think that she could turn any redder, but he was proven wrong.</p><p>“You look like you have something on your mind, Director,” Azuma teased gently, settling back onto the couch. “I’d love to help you, if you want to tell me what’s the matter.”</p><p>After a long moment of Izumi staring a hole into his coffee table, she finally lifted her head to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Azuma… I’m… I’m having trouble sleeping,” Izumi said with determination. “And it’s… it’s because I can’t stop thinking about you, uh, <em>doing</em> things… to me.”</p><p>Her voice practically squeaked at her last words and Azuma found it absolutely adorable.</p><p>“My, my, what kind of things could you be talking about?” Azuma asked mischievously, setting his sake cup down. “I’m afraid you’ll have to give me a bit more detail to catch me up to speed. My mind doesn’t work as fast as it used to, you know.”</p><p>Instead of responding right away, Izumi suddenly stood up and crossed the space between them. Then, she was on his lap, straddling his hips.</p><p>“Th-These kinds of things,” she gasped out, flushed and already panting as she pressed herself against his crotch.</p><p>Azuma chuckled deep in his throat in response and placed a long finger against her slightly parted lips.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, that I don’t usually offer these kinds of <em>services</em> to my clients. But, since you’re not one of my clients, I’ll make a very special exception for you,” he said with a seductive smile. “Now, why don’t you be a good girl and crawl onto my bed for me? I’d much rather you be laying down comfortably.”</p><p>As if she were in a daze, Izumi slowly climbed off him and clambered onto his bunkbed. In the meantime, he proceeded to light several candles and put on a CD with some soft music. Then, he flicked off the overhead lights and pulled himself onto his bed, where Izumi was on her back with half-lidded eyes. The candles backlit her perfectly.</p><p>Crawling over her, he leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Izumi’s neck, smiling as she gasped and squirmed under him.</p><p>“By the way, I’m very flattered that you think of me this way,” he whispered into her ear. “I’ll be sure to show you my appreciation properly.”</p><p>Then, he slowly took the lobe of her ear into his mouth and sucked gently before licking up the back of her ear and then down her neck. Izumi flinched at the foreign sensation and squirmed beneath him. As he moved down her neck, he made sure to suckle at the delicate skin – just enough to draw a gasp from her mouth, but not enough to leave a mark.</p><p>Once he made his way down to her collarbone, reaching the juncture of where her skin met her pajama top, he slowly began to unbutton her shirt. With each inch revealed, he pressed a delicate kiss against her bare skin, revelling in the quivers of her body as he trailed his other hand down her clothed back.</p><p>“How naughty. You came here without even putting on a bra,” he chided lightly, tracing the bottom curve of an exposed breast with the tip of his finger.</p><p>Izumi let out a gasp at the sensation, arching her back, as if doing so would bring his hand closer.</p><p>“I-I didn’t think to put it back on when I came over,” she replied, voice breathy.</p><p>Having completely unbuttoned her shirt, Azuma tugged gently slipped her shirt of one shoulder. Reading his cue, Izumi sat up slightly and allowed him to slide the rest of her shirt off her left arm. As he did so, he peppered feather light kisses on her shoulder, moving down her bicep, elbow and forearm.</p><p>When his lips reached her wrist, he lapped at it with his tongue, swirling a circle on it before he sucked and nipped at the fragile surface, his other hand still lightly gliding up and down the side of her torso. Izumi moaned lustily as he left a mark.</p><p>Next, he licked up the outside of her thumb, and took her pointer and middle finger into his mouth. Making sure that his eyes were locked with hers, he suckled on them gratuitously, as if they were exquisite candy, taking note of her mouth parting and eyes glazing over. Planting a kiss on her left palm, he tossed her shirt off the side of the bed, letting it flutter harmlessly onto one of his couches below.</p><p>Then, he took her other arm and planted wet kisses all along it, starting from her wrist this time and ending at her shoulder, before he began to leave rosy flowers along the skin of her chest as he moved down to her breasts.</p><p>“A-Azuma,” Izumi moaned, pushing her chest against his mouth as he took one of her nipples between his lips.</p><p>Suckling wetly on one of her breasts, his other hand reached up and gently massaged the other, pinching the perky nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand pressed firmly down on right her hip as she writhed beneath his ministrations.</p><p>Removing his hand from her chest, he moved it down, trailing his fingertips against her stomach, until it reached the waistband of her pajama pants. Hooking his manicured fingertips into the waistband, but purposely not catching her panties, he slipped them off her bottom and slid them down her legs.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve mentioned it yet, but you really do make me want to eat you up,” Azuma remarked as he sat himself back on his heels, already feeling a tightness in his own pants. As if to emphasize his point, he picked up one of Izumi’s legs and nipped at her ankle, eliciting a yelp from the brown-haired woman beneath him.</p><p>Suckling on the spot he had bitten to ease the pain, he began to kiss his way down her leg as well, switching to leaving little love bites every so often, until he finally reached the apex of her thighs.</p><p>Even in the dim lighting cast by the candles, he could see the dampness on her thin panties. With his nose practically buried in her most private part, he could smell her arousal.</p><p>Planting another wet kiss on the inside of her thigh, he then dragged his tongue down the crease of her thigh and pelvis, skirting the edge of her underwear. Izumi twitched violently beneath him and he heard her sharp intake of breath. Then, he moved to licking her panties directly, right over the damp area he had seen earlier, soaking it more with his own saliva.</p><p>Above him, he could hear Izumi panting as the strokes of his tongue rubbed her panties against her sensitive lips.</p><p>“I think you’re just about done with these, don’t you think?” Azuma asked, fingers carefully grasping at the sides of her completely soaked panties.</p><p>Izumi could only answer with a nod, and Azuma slipped them off before he carelessly threw them into a corner of his room – it would be much more fun if she couldn’t find them later.</p><p>Then, he brought his face back between her legs and planted a kiss right over her opening, relishing in the warm liquid that gushed onto his lips, before he brought the flat of his tongue to lick her in one long motion.</p><p>“Ahh!” she cried out once before her voice devolved into a long moan as he continued to stroke her with his tongue.</p><p>He felt her hands bury themselves into his hair, shoving his face deeper into her pussy. Azuma repeatedly licked her in a steady rhythm as Izumi began grinding herself into his face, her pants becoming louder and louder, punctuated by gasps and moans.</p><p>Feeling her movements becoming more erratic against him, he moved his mouth over her clitoris and began to suckle and gently flick at the nub with his tongue. The timbre of her voice changed as she moved faster against him, her thighs squeezing tight on either side of his head.</p><p>A few moments later, she let out several choked gasps as he felt her tense beneath his tongue, legs constricting even more. She spasmed against his face as he retracted his lips. Then, as if all energy had drained from her, her thighs dropped tiredly to the soft surface of the bed.</p><p>Licking her juices off his lips, he smiled down at her sated face. The director’s eyes were drooping, and she looked as if she was going to pass out.</p><p>From beside his pillow, he grabbed a soft tissue and gently wiped the mess between her legs before draping his blanket over her naked body.</p><p>“Close your eyes and go to sleep, Izumi,” he murmured quietly, laying himself down beside her, careful to not jostle the young woman.</p><p>“Azu… Azuma, but what about… about you?” she asked drowsily.</p><p>“Shhhh, just enjoy the feeling and sleep,” Azuma cooed, gently stroking her hair. “And, don’t you worry about me. I’m sure you’ll make it up to me the next time you come for… a little sleepover.”</p><p>With that, he pressed a kiss against Izumi’s temple and watched her eyelids flutter shut as she fell into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wouldn’t say that smut is my strong point, but there isn’t enough Izumi smut out there and I have a need to fill the void!! I’ve never tried writing Azuma before, and was hoping to read Nocturnality before I tried tackling him, but this idea wouldn’t leave my head and so I just did my best!! Hopefully he wasn’t too out of character!</p><p>Feel free to leave me a comment with what you thought! </p><p>My next entry for A3! Rare Pairs Week is a SFW piece, and will star a new Izumi pairing that I haven’t written for yet! I’m really hoping to get it out before the end of the weekend, so please stay tuned if you’re interested!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>